Sōjirō Kusaka (Ash)
Note: This is a fanonized version of Sōjirō with a completely different background and character construction based on the premise that he was a movie-only character. He may be used in RPs only with the permission of both authors. Sōjirō Kusaka (草冠 宗次郎, Kusaka Sōjirō) is a Soul who was a prospective Shinigami prior to being exiled from Soul Society due to his possession of Hyōrinmaru alongside Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Soon found by Sōsuke Aizen under the promise that he would attain the "true" Hyōrinmaru, Sōjirō acquired Hollow powers, as well as the Ōin to further serve what was thought to be his own goals. However, Sōjirō finally understood Aizen's true intentions. Therefore, prior to his acquisition of all the Espada, Sōjirō escaped from his clutches. Diving to the lowest depths of the Forest of Menos, he eventually met the Hollow twins, Yin and Yang, and befriended them. He currently attempts to achieve his goal of proving his own identity through unexplained means. Appearance Sōjirō takes the appearance of a young, tall man with a fairly muscular build. In comparison to his friend, he is quite tall and mature. Also commented to be attractive, most women are drawn to his sharpened facial features and angular facial structure, further enhanced by his neck-length black hair and striking red eyes, which were once blue. His hair is tied in a single bun at the back of his head, allowing for bangs to fall over his face. In terms of attire, Sōjirō wears the staple Shinigami's attire: a Shihakusho. This consists of a white shitagi, a black kosode, a black hakama, a white hakama-himo, white tabi, and waraji. Over this, he wears a tattered khaki cloak, generally to show that he isn't affiliated with the organization in question. Personality History Childhood Sōjirō was born in a lower-middle-class socio-economic background in , specifically in District 39: Hōnoki (朴の木, ). According to his parents, Sōjirō was born during a time of an unnatural winter. While the seasonal calendar said it would be summer, the weather showed something extremely different. And yet, only a few days after his birth, the weather disappeared to show a rather peaceful summer. Whether it was an odd coincidence or not was never discussed by his parents, as they constantly believed it was the blessings of the gods that helped them remove this horrible winter. Sōjirō lived a relatively average life for most of his time as a child. Due to his financial status, Sōjirō also began working at a young age, but he didn't mind it much. His work was a salesman's, and thus, he was constantly travelling about various districts in order to help his father and mother. He specifically sold in the markets, a cheap snack food that would have its taste be popular, especially in the higher-numbered districts. At one point, when he was travelling into a District in the 10's, Sōjirō would encounter for the first time. These Shinigami, particularly, were saving the lives of the district residents by vanquishing numerous Hollow that had invaded. Due to this, Sōjirō had become fascinated with the prospect of becoming a Shinigami, and due to the raging battles that had ensued, he would awaken a portion of his potential spiritual power; remarkably high for one his age. This in turn, severely affected his daily life. Because he didn't know how to control the energy, Sōjirō constantly let it leak out. It took a very cold effect on his surroundings,due to being one of Hyōrinmaru's candidates for a wielder. Therefore, much of his takoyaki would be frozen, and he would bring in very little money for his parents to spend on essentials. Eventually, his parents would be disappointed within him and, in anger, banished him from the house. Because of this banishment, Sōjirō was forced to live by himself for a number of months. He was barely able to survive through using his spiritual energy as a life support, but eventually this began to dim as well. But something miraculous occurred. Through a chance encounter, Sōjirō was able to meet and , both of whom were applying for the . After seeing his plight, Tōshirō would extend his hand of friendship, and recommended that Sōjirō also apply for the Academy, to which he accepted. Time in the Shin'ō Academy Here is when his journey in the Shin'ō Academy began. Upon applying, his large quantity of spiritual energy was immediately noticed, and along with Tōshirō and Momo, were some of the few candidates who got into the Academy in their first try. Sōjirō was placed into Class #1, the special accelerated program, alongside Tōshirō, Momo, and . While not supremely talented in any specific field, his work ethic and devotion to excelling allowed him to pass in the same year as the rest of his friends, while deepening his friendship with Tōshirō. Upon being granted , Sōjirō and Tōshirō were both extremely surprised that they held the same spirit, . Hyōrinmaru revealed to both of them that its successor was chosen based on numerous candidates, who would fight to death to find the one who was truly powerful enough to wield him. While they did not wish to fight, Hyōrinmaru threatened to annihilate both of their existences if they did not provide him with a conclusive answer, and thus, they fought. Sōjirō and Tōshirō were relatively equals in ability, but Tōshirō's sheer spiritual power immediately caused Hyōrinmaru to choose him, leaving Sōjirō abandoned in the then frozen grounds of the Shin'ō Academy. He was then approached by , who supposedly pitied his situation. Using his manipulative skills, Sōsuke lured Sōjirō into thinking that he could be granted more power if he were to come with his experiments. Fascinated with the prospect that he could be granted recognition from Hyōrinmaru through acquisition of further power, Sōjirō voluntarily followed him into the , taking a place in the as its 7th Seat. Sōjirō the Experiment Synopsis Powers and Abilities : : Technically classifying as an expert due to his inability to achieve Bankai, it should be noted that Sōjirō possesses, at the very least, Captain-level skill with a blade. Studying diligently in the Shin'ō Academy, as well as underneath Sōsuke Aizen, and , there is no surprise that he demonstrates a high level of technical prowess. Sōjirō utilizes his own height, his sword's length, as well as his daunting physical strength to his advantage when utilizing Zanjutsu. Sōjirō's strokes are extremely fast and accurate, but hold very little precision - they don't hit the same place twice. To compensate for this, Sōjirō regularly employs the use of Hohō to supplement his fighting style, fighting at numerous angles through his clever footwork and positioning. Yin and Yang describe his fighting style as quite strategic, and utterly ruthless. Because of his constant offense, Sōjirō finds it quite difficult to practice defensive techniques in his fighting style. While this might be the case, however, he does demonstrate some skill in countering other blades from coming near him, using his physical strength to do so. : : High Intelligence: Zanpakutō Hollowfication Ōin Enhancements Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Male Category:Males Category:Articles with canon converted into fanon material Category:Rogue Shinigami Category:Visored